wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Odłamek pocisku/II/05
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Książę Konrad się bawi. Równolegle do trzech okien sali zastawiony długi stół. Na nim nieprawdopodobne nagromadzenie flaszek, karafek i szklanek, wśród nich talerze z ciastami i owocami. Tu i ówdzie butelki z szampanem, na flaszkach zaś z likierem ustawiony koszyk kwiatów. Przy stole dwudziestu biesiadników, w tem sześć kobiet w sukniach balowych, reszta, to oficerowie, wspaniale udekorowani. W pośrodku, zwrócony twarzą ku oknom, przewodzi uczcie książę Konrad, mając przy sobie dwie kobiety, jedną po prawej, drugą po lewej stronie. Widok tych trzech osób, związanych nieprawdopodobnym węzłem z logiką wypadków, zadawał Pawłowi najokrutniejszą mękę. Tłumaczył sobie obecność jednej z dwu kobiet, siedzącej tu sztywnie, po prawej ręce księcia, w sukni z bronzowej wełny, ukrywającej do połowy swe krótkie włosy pod czarną koronkową chusteczką. Lecz co robiła tu ta druga kobieta, ku której książę Konrad zwracał się z udaną a tak grubijańską uprzejmością, ku której Paweł kierował swój wzrok osłupiały, którą byłby pragnął zadusić własnemi rękoma? Co robiła tu Elżbieta wpośród podnieconych winem oficerów, mniej lub więcej podejrzanych Niemców, obok księcia Konrada i owej potwornej istoty, której nienawiść ścigała Pawła na każdym kroku? Hrabina Hermina d’Audeville! Elżbieta d’Audeville! Matka i córka! Takie tylko miano mógł Paweł nadać obu towarzyszkom Księcia. A myśli jego przywtórzył w chwilę potem głos księcia Konrada, który powstając, z kielichem szampana w dłoni, wył dziko: — Hoch! Hoch! Hoch! Piję zdrowie naszej czujnej przyjaciółki! Hoch! Hoch! Hoch! Niech żyje hrabina Hermina! Padły straszne słowa, a Paweł je usłyszał. — Hoch! Hoch! Hoch! — wrzasnęła gromada gości. Zdrowie hrabiny Herminy! Hrabina d’Audeville chwyciła w dłoń puhar, a wychylając go odrazu, poczęła rzucać słowa, których Paweł nie mógł dosłyszeć, a których usiłowali słuchać z zapałem wszyscy zebrani, mimo podniecenia trunkiem. Słuchała i ona również, Elżbieta. Miała na sobie suknię popielatą, którą Paweł znał dobrze, bardzo skromną, o rękawach spadających niemal aż po palce u rąk. Lecz wokół szyi, zwisał na piersi wspaniały naszyjnik z dużych pereł, w czterech sznurkach, a naszyjnika tego Paweł nie znał. — Podła! podła! — szepnął. Uśmiechnęła się. Tak, dojrzał na ustach młodej kobiety uśmiech wywołany słowami, które wyrzekł pochylając się ku niej książę Konrad. Wesołość księcia stawała się tak hałaśliwa, iż hrabina Hermina uderzeniem wachlarza po ręce musiała przywoływać go do spokoju. Cała ta scena była tak straszna dla Pawła i zadawała mu tak piekielną mękę, iż w głowie jego ostała się już tylko jedna jedyna myśl: odejść stąd, zaniechać walki i z życia swego i z swoich wspomnień wygnać tą odrażającą kobietę, która nosiła miano jego żony. — Prawdziwa córka hrabiny d’Audeville — myślał z rozpaczą. Lecz w chwili, gdy miał już odejść, zatrzymał go drobny fakt. Elżbieta podniosła do oczu chusteczkę, zmiętą w dłoni i ocierała ukradkiem łzę, spływającą po policzku. Zauważył równocześnie, że była śmiertelnie blada; wszystka krew, rzekłbyś, zbiegła z tej biednej twarzy. I jaki smutny w gruncie rzeczy uśmiech wykrzywiał jej usta w odpowiedzi na żarty księcia! — Lecz wobec tego, co ona tu robi? — pytał się w duchu Paweł. Nie mamże prawa sądzić, że jest winna i że to właśnie wyrzuty sumienia wydzierają jej łzy z oczu? Żądza życia, strach, groźby spodliły ją, a dzisiaj płacze... I w myśli, w dalszym ciągu nie szczędził jej obelg; równocześnie jednak, powoli, poddawał się uczuciu litości dla tej, która nie miała dość sił, aby stawić czoło okrutnym doświadczeniom losu. Potok słów hrabiny Herminy zdawał się niewyczerpany. Wychylała coraz to nowe kielichy wina, każdym razem rzucając szkło w tył poza siebie, na ziemię. Za jej przykładem szli oficerowie i ich żony. Entuzjastyczne „hoch” krzyżowały się w powietrzu; w przystępie szału patrjotycznego książę Konrad podniósł się i zaintonował pieśń Deutschland über Alles, którą pochwyciła reszta biesiadników z pijanym zapałem. Elżbieta łokciami oparła się o stół i dłonie przyłożyła do twarzy, jakby tym sposobem szukając odosobnienia od reszty towarzystwa. Lecz książę, ciągle w postawie stojącej, chwycił ją za ręce i odsłonił twarz brutalnie. — Bez kaprysów, moja piękna! A widząc odruch jej odrazy, ciągnął dalej: — Cóż to znowu? Jakieś dąsy, fochy? O! moja pani! Lecz co widzę? Kieliszek dotąd pełny!? Chwycił szkło w ręce i drżący z złości przytknął je do warg Elżbiety. — Na moje zdrowie, mała. Na zdrowie pana i władcy! Cóżto? Odmawia mi się?... Ach! rozumię! Szampan już nie smakuje. Precz z szampanem! Chcesz reńskiego, prawda? Pamiętasz piosenkę twoich rodaków: „Mieliśmy wasz Ren niemiecki, mieliśmy go w naszych szklankach”... Reńskie wino! Zgodnym odruchem oficerowie, wyprostowawszy się, wrzeszczeli: „Die Wacht am Rhein!” „Nie zdobędą Renu niemieckiego, chociaż kraczą jak chciwe kruki”... — Nie będą go mieli, — dorzucił rozjątrzony książę, lecz ty się go napijesz, ty, mała! Napełniono nowy kieliszek: I znowu chciał zmusić Elżbietę, aby wychyliła go duszkiem, gdy ona zaś odtrąciła go, zaczął szeptać jej coś do ucha, oblewając przytem winem suknię swej ofiary. Wszyscy umilkli, jakby w oczekiwaniu jakiegoś wydarzenia. Elżbieta, bledsza jeszcze niż dotąd, siedziała bez ruchu. Pochylony nad nią książę miał twarz zwierzęcia, które naprzemian grozi i błaga i rozkazuje i znieważa. Straszne widzenie! Paweł byłby oddał swe życie, aby Elżbieta w odruchu buntu zasztyletowała napastnika. Lecz ona, odwróciwszy głowę, zamknęła oczy i omdlewająca, przyjmując kielich, wypiła kilka łyków. Książę wydał okrzyk tryumfu, a potrząsając w powietrzu kielichem, przytknął lubieżnie wargi do brzegu, na którym spoczywały usta kobiety i wychylił duszkiem. — Hoch! Hoch! wrzasnął. Wstać, towarzysze! Stanąć na krzesłach i jedna noga na stół! Wstać, zwycięscy świata! Opiewajmy siłę niemiecką! Opiewajmy niemiecką galanterję! „Nie będą mieli wolnego Renu niemieckiego, dopóki śmiałkowie nasi umizgać się będą do zgrabnych dziewcząt”. Elżbieto, wypiłem reńskie w twojej szklance. Znam mała, twoje myśli. Myśli miłosne, moi towarzysze! Jestem władcą!... Och! Paryżanka... Paryska kobietka... Paryża nam trzeba... Och! Paryż! Och! Paryż... Chwiał się na nogach. Kieliszek wypadł mu z rąk i rozbił się o szyjkę flaszki. Opadł kolanami na stół, na czerepy talerzy i szklanek, a chwytając w rękę flaszkę likieru, zwalił się na ziemię bełkocząc: — Paryża nam trzeba... Paryża i Calais... Ojciec tak powiedział... Łuk zwycięstwa... Kawiarnia angielska... Moulin-Rouge!... Wrzawa ucichła raptownie. Silny głos hrabiny Herminy rozkazywał: — Rozejść się! Niechaj każdy wróci do siebie! Prędzej panowie, prędzej! Oficerowie i panie ulotnili się szybko. Na dworze, z przeciwnej strony domu, rozległ się gwizd kilku świstawek. Prawie równocześnie pojawiły się samochody. Nastąpił ogólny odjazd. Hrabina dała znak służbie, a wskazując księcia Konrada, rzekła: — Zanieście go do jego pokoju. W okamgnieniu wyniesiono księcia. Wówczas hrabina Hermina zbliżyła się do Elżbiety. Od chwili, gdy książę zwalił się pod stół, upłynęło zaledwie pięć minut; wrzawa uczty ustąpiła miejsca wielkiej ciszy; w pokoju pełnym nieładu, oprócz obu kobiet nie było nikogo. Elżbieta ponownie ukryła twarz w dłoniach i płakała teraz dowoli; szlochanie wstrząsało całem jej ciałem. Hrabina Hermina usiadła przy niej i dotknęła lekko jej ramienia. Obie kobiety 'Patrzyły na siebie w głębokiem milczeniu. U obu wzrok dziwny, ciężki od wzajemnej nienawiści. Paweł nie spuszczał ich z oka. Badając tak jedną i drugą, wyczuwał dokładnie, że kobiety te nie spotykały się teraz po raz pierwszy i że słowa, które padną, będą tylko dalszym ciągiem poprzednich wyjaśnień. Lecz jakich wyjaśnień? Co wiedziała Elżbieta odnośnie do hrabiny Herminy? Czyż uważała za matkę tą kobietę, na którą spozierała z takim wstrętem? Trudno było wyobrazić sobie dwie istoty o bardziej różnych twarzach i bardziej odmiennym wyrazie, znamionującym zasadniczą odrębność tych dwu natur. A jednakże silny był węzeł dowodów skuwających je obie! Nie były to już nawet dowody, lecz rzeczywistość tak żywa i istotna, że Paweł nie śmiał nawet zastanawiać się nad nią. Zmieszanie pana d’Audeville na widok fotografji hrabiny, fotografji zdjętej w Berlinie, w kilka lat po jej rzekomej śmierci, czyż nie było jaskrawym dowodem, że pan d’Audeville był wspólnikiem całej sprawy udanej śmierci żony, wspólnikiem, może, wielu innych zbrodni? I Paweł powracał znowu do nurtującego go pytania, które nasuwało mu na myśl spotkanie matki z córką; co wiedziała o tem wszystkiem Elżbieta? O ile zdawała sobie sprawę z tego potwornego splotu hańby, zdrad i występków? Czy oskarżała swą matkę? Czy czując się przytłoczoną ciężarem zbrodni, zrzucała na matkę odpowiedzialność za swe własne tchórzostwo i podłość? — Tak, tak, bez wątpienia, mówił sobie Paweł; lecz skąd tyle nienawiści? Jedynie śmierć mogłaby nasycić straszną nienawiść, która unosi się między niemi. A gwałtowniejszą nawet żądzą morderczą dyszą może oczy Elżbiety, niż oczy tej, która przyszła tu w celu zabójstwa. Paweł odczuwał to tak wyraźnie i dotkliwie, iż oczekiwał istotnie krwawego czynu z strony którejś z kobiet i przemyśliwał już nad sposobem dania pomocy Elżbiecie. Nagle zdarzyła się rzecz zupełnie niespodziewana. Oto hrabina Hermina wyjęła z kieszeni jedną z owych wielkich kart topograficznych, jakiemi posługują się automobiliści, rozłożyła ją, przebiegła palcem linję zakreśloną czerwonym ołówkiem, a zatrzymując się na pewnym punkcie, wyrzekła kilka słów, które zdały się obudzić niesłychaną radość w Elżbiecie. Młoda kobieta chwyciła kurczowo ramię hrabiny i zaczęła mówić gorączkowo, śmiejąc się, to znów szlochając naprzemian; hrabina potrząsała głową, jakby chcąc rzec: — Rozumie się... Zgadzamy się w zupełności... wszystko odbędzie się wedle twego życzenia... Paweł miał wrażenie, że Elżbieta lada chwila pochyli się dla ucałowania ręki swej ciemiężycielki, tak zdawała się pełna wdzięczności i rozczulenia i stawiał sobie trwożliwe pytanie: w jakąż nową pułapkę wpadła ta biedaczka? gdy hrabina wstała z miejsca, podeszła ku drzwiom i otworzyła je. Uczyniwszy jakiś znak, powróciła. Ktoś wszedł do pokoju, odziany w mundur wojskowy. I Paweł zrozumiał wszystko. Człowiek, wprowadzony przez hrabinę Herminę, był to szpieg Karol, jej wspólnik, wykonawca jej planów, ten, któremu powierzyła misję zabicia Elżbiety. Godzina nieszczęsnej ofiary wybiła. Karol skłonił się. Hrabina Hermina przedstawiła go, poczem ukazując na mapie dwa punkty, zaznaczone czerwonym ołówkiem, wytłumaczyła mu, czego odeń żądano. Wyciągnął zegarek i jakby składając obietnicę, wyrzekł: — Wkrótce będzie spełnione. W tej chwili, na żądanie hrabiny, Elżbieta opuściła pokój. Mimo, że Paweł nie słyszał ani słowa z całej tej rozmowy, scena, która rozegrała się w jego oczach, nie przedstawiała dlań tajemnicy i wprawiała go w istotne osłupienie. Hrabina, korzystając z nieograniczonej swej władzy i wyzyskując to, że książę Konrad spał, proponowała Elżbiecie plan ucieczki, prawdopodobnie w automobilu i w miejsce zgóry określone. Elżbieta z radością przyjmowała to nieoczekiwane wyzwolenie. A ucieczka miała odbyć się pod kierunkiem i opieką Karola. Sidła były doskonale zastawione i nieszczęśliwa kobieta, oszalała z cierpienia, rzucała się w nie z jak najlepszą wiarą i ufnością; obaj wspólnicy, pozostawszy sami, wybuchnęli śmiechem. Rzecz cała dokonywała się istotnie zbyt łatwo i w podobnych warunkach przeprowadzenie dzieła nie przedstawiało żadnej zasługi. Odbyła się zrazu między nimi krótka gra mimiczna, bez słowa: dwa ruchy pełne piekielnego cynizmu. Z oczyma, utkwionemi w hrabinę, szpieg Karol rozchylił kurtkę i do połowy wyciągnął z pochwy sztylet. Hrabina, nie zgadzając się najwidoczniej na ten plan, podała nędznikowi mały flakonik, on zaś schował go do kieszeni, odpowiadając wzruszeniem ramion: — Jak pani zechce! Wszystko mi jedno! I usiadłszy jedno przy drugiem, zaczęli się porozumiewać, rozmawiając z żywością; hrabina udzielała swych wskazówek, Karol przyjmował je lub krytykował. Paweł uświadomił sobie, że jeżeli nie opanuje swego przerażenia, Elżbieta będzie zgubiona. Ażeby ją ocalić, należało zachować pełną przytomność umysłu i przedsięwziąć, stosownie do okoliczności, bez wahania, bez namysłu, natychmiastowe postanowienia. A postanowienia te mógł powziąć tylko przypadkiem, na chybi trafi, nie znał bowiem w rzeczywistości planów wroga. Niemniej przygotował rewolwer. Przypuszczał, że żona jego, przysposobiwszy się do drogi, wróci do sali i stąd odejdzie wraz z szpiegiem; po chwili hrabina zadzwoniła na służącego i wydała mu jakieś polecenie. Służący wyszedł. Paweł usłyszał wówczas dwa gwizdy świstawki, następnie zaś turkot samochodu, coraz bliższy, coraz. wyraźniejszy. Przez rozchylone drzwi Karol wpatrywał się uparcie w korytarz. Obrócił się nagle ku hrabinie, jakby mówiąc: — Otóż i ona... Już schodzi... Paweł zrozumiał wówczas, że Elżbieta szła odrazu prosto do automobilu, gdzie miał przyłączyć się do niej Karol. Wobec tego należało działać — i to bezzwłocznie. Przez sekundę nie wiedział co robić. Czy skorzystać z sposobności, wtargnąć do sali i wystrzałem z rewolweru zabić Karola i hrabinę Herminę? W tem było jedyne ocalenie Elżbiety, w rękach bowiem obojga bandytów spoczywało jej życie. Obawiał się jednakże, że ta śmiała próba może się nie udać, zeskakując więc z balkonu, zawołał Bernarda. — Elżbieta jedzie automobilem, Karol jest z nią i ma ją otruć. Idź za mną... z rewolwerem w ręku... — Co chcesz uczynić? — Zobaczymy. Okrążyli willę, prześlizgując się przez krzaki, biegnące wzdłuż alei. Ogród był zupełnie pusty. — Słyszysz? — zapytał Bernard. Automobil odjeżdża... Paweł, zaniepokojony zrazu, zaprzeczył po chwili: — Ależ nie, nie, to turkot motoru. Gdy mogli już dojrzeć główną fasadę willi, zobaczyli przed gankiem automobil; latarnie jego oświecały przeciwną stronę ogrodu, pozostawiając w cieniu miejsce, w którem znajdowali się Paweł i Bernard. Wokół samochodu stała gromadka żołnierzy i służby. Kobieta zeszła po stopniach ganku i zniknęła w automobilu. — Elżbieta — rzekł Paweł. A oto Karol... Szpieg przystanął na ostatnim stopniu i żołnierzowi, służącemu za szofera, wydał rozkazy, których urywki doleciały do uszu Pawła. Zbliżała się chwila odjazdu. Jeszcze minuta i jeżeli Paweł nie stawi oporu, automobil uprowadzi mordercę i jego ofiarę. Minuta straszna, Paweł Delroze czuł bowiem całe niebezpieczeństwo swego ewentualnego wtargnięcia, które nie mogłoby nawet ostatecznie zapobiec złemu, ponieważ śmierć Karola nie przeszkodziłaby hrabinie Herminie w wykonaniu jej planów. Bernard szepnął: — Nie masz chyba zamiaru porwania Elżbiety? Posterunki straży... — Chcę tylko jednej rzeczy: powalić Karola. — A potem? — Potem? Pochwycą nas. Będzie śledztwo, skandal... Książę Konrad wmiesza się w całą sprawę... — I rozstrzelają nas. Przyznaję, że plan twój... — Masz inny, lepszy? Zamilkł. Szpieg Karol z wściekłością zwymyślał swego szofera; Paweł pochwycił słowa: — Łajdak! Idjota! Zawsze to samo! Niema benzyny! Czy przypuszczasz, że znajdziemy ją gdzie w drodze tej nocy? Gdzież jest ta benzyna? W remizie? Leć-że po nią, gamoniu! A moje futro? Zapomniałeś je naturalnie także? Galopem! Przynieś natychmiast. Sam poprowadzę auto. Z takim idjotą jak ty, to zbyt niebezpieczne... Żołnierz pobiegł spełnić rozkazy. Paweł zorjentował się w tej chwili, że i on sam mógł niespostrzeżenie, nie opuszczając ciemności, podejść aż do remizy. Rzekł więc do Bernarda: — Chodź ze mną, mam myśl, którą potem zrozumiesz. Gęsta trawa trawnika głuszyła ich kroki; dotarli w ten sposób do zabudowań zajętych przez stajnie i automobilowe remizy i weszli do środka nie widziani przez nikogo z zewnątrz. Żołnierz znajdował się w tylnym magazynie którego drzwi były otwarte. Z swego ukrycia widzieli go, jak zdejmował z wieszadła olbrzymią baranicę, którą zarzucił sobie na ramię, jak brał potem cztery bańki benzyny. Objuczony w ten sposób, wyszedł z magazynu i przeszedł przed Pawłem i Bernardem. Cios został zadany raptownie i żywo. Zanim żołnierz zdołał krzyknąć, już leżał na ziemi unieruchomiony, z zakneblowanemi ustami. — Już się stało — rzekł Paweł. — A teraz daj mi jego płaszcz i czapkę. Byłbym wolał uniknąć tego przebrania, lecz aby dopiąć celu... — Ważysz się na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo — odparł Bernard. — Jeżeli bowiem Karol pozna, że to nie jego szofer?... — Nie przyjdzie mu na myśl oglądać go. — Lecz jeżeli zagada do ciebie? — Nie odpowiem. Zresztą, z chwilą gdy znajdziemy się poza obrębem willi, nic mi już z jego strony nie grozi. — A co ze mną? — Ty, zwiąż starannie twego jeńca i zamknij go w jakiejś kryjówce. Potem wróć pomiędzy zarośla drzew i czekaj za balkonowem oknem. Mam nadzieję, że około północy przybędę do ciebie wraz z Elżbietą i w troje puścimy się w drogę tunelem. Gdybym przypadkiem nie nadchodził... — Cóż wtedy? — Idź sam przed wschodem słońca. — Ale... Paweł już oddalał się. Znajdował się w tym stanie umysłu, w którym człowiek nie zastanawia się już nawet nad tem, co postanowił przyprowadzić do skutku. Okoliczności, zresztą, zdawały się mu sprzyjać. Karol przyjął go wprawdzie obelgami, nie przywiązywał jednak większej uwagi do owego osobnika, dla którego żywił najgłębszą pogardę. Szpieg otulił się baranicą, zajął miejsce szofera i ujął kierownicę; Paweł usiadł przy nim. Automobil ruszał już, gdy głos jakiś zawołał z zamku: — Karol! Karol! Paweł zaniepokoił się. Był to głos hrabiny Herminy. Przystąpiwszy do szpiega, rzekła doń szeptem po francusku: — Polecam ci Karolu... Wszak twój szofer nie rozumie po francusku, prawda? — Zaledwie trochę po niemiecku, Ekscelencjo. To prawdziwe bydlę. Może pani spokojnie mówić. — A zatem: nalej tylko dziesięć kropel z flakonika, nie więcej, bo inaczej... — Rozumię, Ekscelencjo. A dalej? — Doniesiesz mi za tydzień, czy wszystko dobrze się odbyło. Pisz pod naszym adresem paryskim, lecz nie prędzej, jak za tydzień, to byłoby bezcelowe. — Pani wróci zatem do Francji, Ekscelencjo? — Tak jest. Plan mój gotowy. — Zawsze ten sam? — Tak. Czas zdaje się sprzyjać. Deszcz pada już od dość dawna, a główny sztab uprzedził mię, iż będzie działał z swej strony. Będę więc tam jutro wieczór i wystarczy ruszyć palcem... — Istotnie. Pracowałem i ja nad tem i wszystko jest na ukończeniu. Lecz Ekscelencja wspominała mi o drugim planie, który miał być uzupełnieniem pierwszego, a przyznaję, że plan ten... — Jest konieczny — odparła. — Szczęście odwracał się od nas. Jeżeli mi się uda, będzie to zakończeniem „czarnej serji”. — A czy ma Ekscelencja przyzwolenie cesarza? — Niepotrzebne. To są przedsięwzięcia, o których się tam mówi. — To jest i niebezpieczne i straszne, Ekscelencjo. — Tem gorzej. — Czy jestem tam potrzebny? — Nie. Uwolnij nas od tej małej. To wystarczy narazie. Zegnam. — Do widzenia, Ekscelencjo. Szpieg nacisnął korbę; automobil ruszył. Aleja, okalająca środkowy trawnik, prowadziła przed pawilon, położony przy kracie ogrodowej, a służący za pomieszczenie dla straży. Z każdej strony wznosiły się wysokie mury obwodowe. Jakiś oficer wyszedł z pawilonu. Karol rzucił hasło: „Hohenstaufen”. Brama otworzyła się i automobil wjechał na szeroką drogę, która przecina naprzód miasteczko Ebrecourt i wije się następnie wśród łagodnych wzgórzy. Tak więc Paweł Delroze znajdował się o jedenastej godzinie w nocy, sam z Elżbietą i szpiegiem Karolem, wśród zapadłej wsi. Jak tylko upora się z szpiegiem a w to nie wątpił, — Elżbieta będzie wolna. Potem należy już tylko powrócić, wtargnąć przy pomocy hasła do willi księcia Konrada i złączyć się z Bernardem. Wedle planów Pawła, tunelem mieli przedostać się wszyscy troje do zamku Ornequin. Radość ogarniała Pawła. Elżbieta. była już pod jego opieką. Chociaż odwaga jego żony ugięła się pod ciężarem doświadczeń, powinien być dla niej pobłażliwy, ponieważ z jego winy była nieszczęśliwa. Zapominał, chciał zapomnieć o wszystkich złych epizodach dramatu, by myśleć tylko o bliskiem rozwikłaniu, o zwycięstwie, o ocaleniu swej żony. Badał uważnie drogę, aby nie zgubić się na zakrętach i układał plan swej napaści, pragnąc dokonać jej na pierwszym postoju, który będą musieli odbyć. Postanowił nie zabijać szpiega, lecz oszołomić go uderzeniem pięści, a następnie skrępowanego wrzucić w jakieś zarośla. Przejeżdżali przez dość wielką mieścinę, potem przez dwie wioski, dalej przez miasto, w którem trzeba było się zatrzymać i pokazać papiery. A potem znowu wieś i szereg małych gajów. Słabło światło automobilowych latarek; Karol zwolnił biegu. Mruczał z złością : — A to bydlę! nie umie nawet dopilnować latarek! Czy dodałeś karbidu? Paweł nie odpowiedział. Karol złorzeczył dalej. Zahamowując wreszcie, krzyknął: — Niech cię djabli wezmą, idjoto! Niesposób jechać dalej... No, zbudź się i zapal. Paweł zeskoczył na ziemię; auto stanęło przy brzegu drogi. Nadeszła chwila działania. Zajął się zrazu latarką, śledząc równocześnie ruchy szpiega i unikając starannie promieni światła. Karol zsiadł z kozła, otworzył drzwiczki automobilu i rozpoczął rozmowę, której Paweł nie dosłyszał. Następnie kręcił się koło samochodu. — No cóż, ty idjoto, może już skończysz? Paweł odwracał się doń plecami, pochłonięty pozornie swoją robotą, czyhając na właściwą chwilę, w której będzie mógł dosięgnąć ręką szpiega, gdy ten przybliży się o dwa kroki. Upłynęła minuta. Zacisnął pięści. Obliczył dokładnie konieczny ruch i już miał go wykonać, gdy nagle został napadnięty z tyłu, schwycony za ramiona i rzucony o ziemię; nie był w stanie stawić najmniejszego oporu. — A! do pioruna! — krzyknął szpieg, przytłaczając go kolanem, a więc to dlatego nie odpowiadałeś na moje pytania?... Zachowanie twoje odrazu wydało mi się podejrzane... Lecz później, przestałem o tem myśleć... Aż oto w tej chwili latarka oświetliła twój profil. Cóż to za drab chciał mię wywieść w pole? Może to jakiś psi Francuz? Paweł wyprostował się pod naciskiem, miał wrażenie, że zdoła się zeń wyswobodzić. Wysiłek przeciwnika słabnął. Opanowując go zlekka, wykrzyknął: — Tak, Francuz, Paweł Delroze, ten, którego chciałeś ongiś zabić, mąż Elżbiety, twojej ofiary... Tak, to i ja wiem kto ty jesteś... rzekomy Belgijczyk Lascheu, szpieg Karol. Umilkł. Szpieg, wyciągnąwszy sztylet z za pasa, skierował go na wroga. — Ach! Paweł Delroze... Do pioruna, wyprawa będzie zatem owocna... Oboje, jedno po drugiem... mąż... i żona... O! wpakowałeś się w moje szpony... Masz! Łap-że teraz, mój chłopcze... Paweł ujrzał nad sobą błysk ostrza sztyletu; zamknął oczy, wymawiając imię Elżbiety... Upłynęła sekunda, a potem, jeden po drugim, rozległy się trzy wystrzały. W tyle, z poza obu zapaśników, ktoś strzelał. Szpieg rzucił wstrętne przekleństwo. Rozluźnił się uścisk jego ramion, obejmujących przeciwnika. Broń wypadła mu z ręki i zwalił się na brzuch, jęcząc: — Ach! przeklęta kobieta... przeklęta kobieta... Powinienem był zadusić ją w aucie... spodziewałem się, że tak będzie... I bełkotał ciszej : — Wszystko skończone! Ach! przeklęta kobieta... jak ja cierpię!... Zamilkł. Kilka konwulsyjnych ruchów. Czkawka agonji — i to było wszystko. Jednym skokiem Paweł powstał z ziemi. Pobiegł ku tej, która go ocaliła i która trzymała jeszcze rewolwer w dłoni. — Elżbieto! — zawołał, pijany radością. Przerwał; ramiona opadły mu bezwładnie. Dojrzał w mroku, że postać kobieca różniła się od sylwetki Elżbiety; była wyższa i tęższa. Szeptał z niesłychaną trwogą: — Elżbieto... Czyż to ty? Czy to ty? I równocześnie wyczuwał już odpowiedź, którą miał usłyszeć. — Nie — rzekła nieznajoma — pani Delroze pojechała przed nami, w innym automobilu. Karol i ja mieliśmy podążyć za nią. Paweł przypomniał sobie, iż istotnie w chwili, gdy wraz z Bernardem okrążali willę, zdawało mu się, że słyszał turkot automobilu. Ponieważ zaś między odjazdem obu samochodów mogło być zaledwie kilka minut różnicy, nie tracąc odwagi, zawołał: — Prędko, zatem, śpieszmy się. Napewno ich dopędzimy... Lecz kobieta odparła natychmiast: — Dopędzić ich? To wykluczone, oba automobile jadą bowiem w przeciwnych wprost kierunkach. — Mniejsza z tem, skoro zdążają ku temu samemu celowi. Dokąd wiozą panią Delroze? — Do zamku, należącego do hrabiny Herminy. — Gdzież ten zamek?... — Ja nie wiem. — Pani nie wie? Lecz to okropne. Zna pani przynajmniej jego nazwę? — Karol nie powiedział mi tego. Nic zatem nie wiem.